OUR FATE
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONESHOT] CHANHUN - Beginikah cara takdir mempermainkan nasib manusia? Chanyeol x Sehun. DLDR! RnR!


**PARK CHANYEOL X OH SEHUN**

 **RATE T - ANGST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana itu bisa muncul dan entah siapa yang memulainya lebih dulu, mungkin memang beginilah takdir Tuhan yang sedang asyik mempermainkan mereka. Perjalanan kisah cinta memang asyik untuk diikuti meski terkadang harus menyayat hati. Mencintai sahabat sendiri itu memang sebuah kisah cinta yang klasik. Terbiasa bersama dan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain, perlahan bisa melelehkan batas antara cinta dan persahabatan. Gengsi dan tak ingin menghancurkan yang sudah ada juga menjadi alasan klasik bagi kedua insan itu untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri.

Mungkin rasa cinta itu datang lebih dulu dan hinggap di hati Sehun. Dirinya terlalu nyaman dengan semua perlakuan dan perhatian yang sudah Chanyeol berikan, bahkan mungkin juga hatinya menolak untuk menerima sosok lain untuk singgah sesaat. Sehun tak bisa membaca ataupun menebak apakah Chanyeol memiliki rasa yang sama pada dirinya. Chanyeol terlalu baik dan perhatian sejak mereka pertama kali saling mengenal.

.

.

.

Sehun tak pernah menduga kalau rasa itu akan menghinggapi dirinya. Sebelum itu semua terjadi, Sehun sempat memiliki kekasih dan begitu pula Chanyeol. Sehun begitu menyayangi seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol juga sudah mengenal kekasih masing-masing pada waktu itu. Sesekali mereka juga pernah kencan berempat.

Tapi cinta itu pun kandas. Seseorang yang Sehun cintai itu harus pergi pindah ke tempat lain yang sangat jauh dan tak mungkin juga bagi keduanya untuk melanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala kesedihannya. Setelah itu pun Sehun sempat mendeklarasikan diri kalau ia tak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit kalau jatuh dari ketinggian, dari rasa cinta yang begitu tingginya.

Nasib baik tak sedang berpihak padanya. Di saat Chanyeol masih berhubungan baik dengan kekasihnya hingga sekarang, malaikat cinta seakan menggoda Sehun dan sengaja melepaskan anak panah padanya bertubi-tubi. Sehun mengelak, tapi kekuatan itu begitu besar. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Kalau menuruti egoisnya hati, Sehun bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun masih mempunyai logika. Sehun tak mau menghancurkan hubungan Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya, Sehun tak mau Chanyeol membenci dirinya. Sehun memilih bungkam dan memendam semuanya sendiri. Asal Chanyeol bahagia dan bisa tersenyum dihadapannya itu sudah cukup, kata Sehun begitu.

.

.

.

"Chan, kapan kau ada waktu lagi? Aku ingin pergi denganmu. Ya, hanya ingin sedikit refreshing.." tanya Sehun di suatu sore ketika Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya, Hun. Kau tahu, dia juga sering mendadak membutuhkan bantuanku.."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu memandang beberapa foto yang tergantung di tembok kamar Chanyeol, foto seorang kekasih yang memang sering membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya.

Bukan penolakan pertama kali bagi Sehun, hatinya saja yang terlalu bersabar menunggu. Sehun memang sedang rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol karena akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tampak sedikit lebih sibuk dan Sehun tak tahu kenapa. Sudah dalam 3 bulan ini Chanyeol sering menolak ajakannya meski itu hanya sekedar ajakan makan yang tak akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja ya. Hari sudah mulai gelap" Sehun mengambil tas kecilnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Hunie?" Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Sehun dengan lembut, "Apa kau akan pulang sendiri?"

"Bukankah memang biasanya juga begitu?" Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi, kali ini kau tampak pucat. Ku antar kau pulang ya.."

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau harus tetap standby kalau-kalau nanti dia menghubungimu?" dan Sehun pun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Dirinya harus mulai membiasakan diri kalau Chanyeol suatu saat nanti sudah tidak membutuhkan kehadirannya lagi. Akan ada seseorang yang akan selalu ada di sisi Chanyeol dan memiliki banyak perhatian untuknya.

.

.

.

Sehun sengaja menghilang, Dia hanya ingin membiasakan untuk sendiri lagi, menikmati hidupnya hanya seorang diri. Belum ada niatan untuk mencari pengganti Chanyeol di dalam hatinya. Sehun sengaja tidak menghubungi Chanyeol lebih dulu di kala waktu senggangnya. Sehun sengaja tidak berkunjung lagi ke rumah Chanyeol. Sehun akan ke luar rumah sendirian untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan atau sekedar membeli sesuatu. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak merengek lagi pada Chanyeol. Sehun berusaha untuk lebih mandiri.

"Sehunie!" panggil Chanyeol ketika mendapati Sehun akan beranjak pergi dari kantin di kampusnya.

"Hai!" sebisa mungkin Sehun menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, menutupi rasa kesepian yang tersirat di dalam matanya.

"Haish! Ke mana saja kau ini? Kenapa jadi susah sekali dihubungi?" Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Sehun, lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan pergi keluar kantin.

"Maaf.." jawab Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau benar-benar sibuk? Atau kau sudah punya kekasih lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku.. aku hanya sedikit sibuk..". _Bayanganmu masih memenuhi hati dan pikiranku, mana bisa aku menggantinya dengan orang lain?_

Sambil terus berjalan, Chanyeol menceritakan banyak hal dengan antusias. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Rasanya pusing.

"Hun? Apa kau mendengarkan aku?" Chanyeol tampak panik ketika melihat Sehun tampak lebih pucat dari yang terakhir dia lihat sebelumnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali, tapi...

"Hun.. hidungmu.." tunjuk Chanyeol.

Sehun menyentuhnya, ada sesuatu yang hangat, "Aku.. aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Permisi!"

Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus menerus meneriakkan namanya.

Setelah menyeka wajahnya dengan air dingin beberapa kali, Sehun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sehun menangis.

.

.

.

Ketika itu hari sudah gelap, sangat gelap. Sehun sudah hampir menuju peraduannya, melepaskan penat yang melekat di tubuhnya. Satu notifikasi pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dari Chanyeol.

"Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Lalu Sehun menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di teras rumahnya.

"Aku.. oh, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku butuh pendapatmu. Aku gugup dan khawatir.."

"Tentang apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" dengan reflek Sehun menyentuh dahi dan leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak.. tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya.." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sebuah cincin.

"Bagus.." mata Sehun terbuka lebar mengamati keindahan cincin itu. Sederhana tapi tampak mewah.

"Apakah ini pantas?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Untuk?"

"Aku akan melamarnya" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Sehun menatap sendu. Dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya cepat atau lambat.

"Dia pasti akan menyukainya. Terlebih lagi karena niat baikmu"

"Terima kasih!" Chanyeol memeluknya, "Kau selalu bisa membuatku lebih percaya diri!"

 _Dan aku di sini akan selalu bisa menerima nasibku sendiri._ Sehun membalas pelukan itu, mungkin untuk yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersedih. Chanyeol sedang membutuhkan Sehun untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Lamaran itu tak pernah terjadi. Hati Chanyeol hancur ketika sang kekasih mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan orang lain. Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata ia hanya menjadi kekasih gelap, menjadi selingkuhan dari orang yang ia cintai. Chanyeol butuh Sehun, hanya Sehun yang ia yakini bisa membuatnya tertawa meski hanya sedikit. Chanyeol yakin Sehun akan membuatnya melupakan kenangan pahit itu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Di saat Chanyeol membutuhkan Sehun, ketika beberapa hari sudah terlewati karena Sehun sengaja menghilang dan karena dirinya 'sedikit' menepikan Sehun dari hidupnya, Chanyeol semakin berduka karena Sehun benar-benar pergi. Pergi dari sisinya tanpa pamit.

"Chan.." wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Mengapa baru kemari?"

"Maaf bibi..aku ada sedikit urusan. Ada apa? Kenapa bibi sedih?"

"Sehunku.." air mata itu mengalir lagi di pipi wanita yang kecantikannya masih tetap terpancar itu.

"Sehun? Ada apa dengan Sehun?!"

Ibu Sehun pun menggandeng Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu ia menunjukkan sebuah foto di dalam pigura yang ada di atas rak kecil. Foto Sehun dengan senyumnya, tapi...

Bunga-bunga kecil menghiasi tepi bingkai foto itu dengan pita hitam di sudut-sudutnya.

"Apa Sehun.." Chanyeol menatap ibu Sehun untuk meminta sebuah kebenaran jawaban, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Chanyeol seketika merasa lemas.

"Dia sakit. Dia sudah pergi sekarang, sakitnya sudah berhenti menyiksanya.." ibu Sehun kembali terisak.

"Tidak! Sehun tidak mungkin pergi!" sungguh Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dia sakit, Chan! Dia sakit..."

Chanyeol pun menangis. Bayangan wajah Sehun yang pucat beberapa waktu lalu langsung menghampiri pikirannya, dan juga momen ketika tiba-tiba hidung Sehun mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak mungkin bibi.." Chanyeol berlutut, isak tangisnya semakin kuat.

"Dia.. dia tak ingin kau tahu, Chan. Dia menghalangiku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan bibi.."

Chanyeol kehilangan sahabat yang mencintainya. Chanyeol kehilangan orang yang selalu mendukungnya, memberikan semangat. Orang yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, telah pergi. Langit mendung, seolah memahami hati Chanyeol yang ikut gelap dan berduka. Chanyeol merasa hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu siang yang cerah tapi tak terlalu panas. Chanyeol duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sambil menikmati sejuknya udara yang tak jauh dari tempat di mana Sehun beristirahat. Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mulai membuka sebuah buku harian milik Sehun yang diberikan oleh ibunya pada Chanyeol, hanya itu yang Sehun titipkan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka lembar demi lembar hingga tak terasa air matanya menetes. Sedih dan mungkin menyesali takdir yang sudah membuat mereka menjadi begini.

 _Tuhan, apakah mencintai itu salah? Tentu tidak, kan? Aku tahu cinta itu anugerah terindah dari-Mu..tapi bagaimana dengan takdirku? Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang yang salah dan di waktu yang tidak tepat? Jika aku tak bisa memilikinya di dunia saat ini, bisakah aku memohon pada-Mu agar aku bisa memilikinya nanti, di kehidupanku selanjutnya?_

 _Mengapa Kau tak mengijinkanku mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang tepat sebelum aku benar-benar pergi? Aku tahu waktuku tak banyak. Sebentar lagi Kau akan memanggilku, apa Kau sudah merindukan ciptaanmu ini? Ah, aku tahu..tak seharusnya aku menyimpulkan begitu. Mungkin Kau ingin agar orang-orang yang ku sayang tidak sempat menderita karena aku kan? Mereka tak perlu merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam ketika aku benar-benar pergi karena mereka tak sempat merasakan cinta dariku, termasuk Chanyeolku. Ah leganya..hanya di sini aku bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Chanyeolku, hihihi.. aku lucu ya?_

 _Atau aku bodoh? Bahkan aku tak sempat dan tak dapat mengungkapkan sedikit rasaku untuknya. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia bahagia dengan hidup dan pilihannya. Oh ya.. bolehkah nanti setelah aku pergi, aku tetap bisa berada di dekat orang tua dan Chanyeolku? Meski mereka tak bisa melihatku, tapi aku ingin mereka merasakan kehadiranku. Aku juga masih ingin melihat mereka, yaa.. hanya memastikan mereka baik-baik saja tanpaku. Maaf atas permintaan konyolku Ya Tuhan, hehehe.._

 _Umm..Chanyeol, kalau kau membaca ini pasti aku sudah tertidur pulas. Maaf kalau aku tak menceritakan sakitku padamu. Aku harus mandiri kan? Ada orang lain yang harus kau pedulikan daripada aku. Kau boleh marah padaku tapi aku akan lebih menghargai doa darimu agar aku juga bahagia di sini. Tetaplah tersenyum dan lanjutkan hidup, awas kalau tidak! Aku akan datang menghantuimu. Aku akan menunggumu nanti di surga. Nanti...jika sudah tiba waktunya bagi Tuhan untuk mempertemukanku denganmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeolku.._

"Harusnya aku tahu sejak dulu. Harusnya panah cinta itu mengarahkanku padamu dan aku akan membuat kau bertahan lebih lama di sisiku. Beristirahatlah, Sehunku.." bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Cincin yang seharusnya Chanyeol berikan untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu, kini tergantung indah menjadi sebuah liontin yang Chanyeol kalungkan di ujung batu nisan milik Sehun.

"Harusnya kau yang memiliki cincin ini.."

Dua orang yang harusnya saling mencintai tapi tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan rasa itu. Mereka telah terjebak dalam permainan takdir. Buku harian itu telah menjadi saksi bisu cerita cinta sang pemilik, dan biarkan yang bertahan hidup akan menyimpannya sebagai kenangan indah meski hanya sesaat.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Horeee..bikin ff sad ending, kapan lagi gue bikin beginian. Biasanya kan hepi ending mulu hahaha..maapin gue ya Hun udah jadiin lu sbg death cara *hiks_

 _Kalo alurnya dirasa kecepetan ya udahlah, cuma segini emang yang lg terlintas di otak gue, jadi.. jangan nanya sequel atau lanjutan lainnya wkwkwk_

 _Untuk tokoh yg jadi kekasih Chanyeol dan Sehun emang sengaja ga nyebut merk, readers silahkan bikin persepsi sendiri aja yaa..mau sesama laki atau cewek ya suka2 readers aja lah_

 _Ditunggu komen-nya, mo ngomel2 panjang lebar jg gpp daripada sekedar 'next thor' atau 'bikin sequel dong'_


End file.
